This is a pilot study for a project aimed at developing a culturally- sensitive intervention model for the prevention of adolescent risk behaviors for HIV infection, cancer, and other health problems. The overall research objectives would be to: (l) determine the prevalence of risk behaviors on a population sample of adolescent blacks; (2) determine which of 2 alternative models can be used to explain these behaviors; (3) to compare findings in Atlanta to those from a comparable Canadian city; and (4) to develop an intervention based on these findings. For the pilot study, the objectives would be to (l) validate and improve the measuring instrument; (2) determine the feasibility of collecting information from students in Atlanta public schools in a self-administered format; and (3) collect and analyze preliminary data. In Phase I of the pilot study, we will use focus groups of Atlanta public school students in grades 6-8 to modify an existing questionnaire to make it more comprehensive and to insure its cultural appropriateness. In Phase II, we will administer the questionnaire in at least 2 classrooms. Data will be analyzed using standard epidemiological and biostatistical techniques.